The Time of Change
by YukiEternity
Summary: Percy Jackson is about to meet someone new, someone who like him shouldn't exsist, the pact wasn't broken just once, this time it had been broken again, but by all three. Theone, Taranis, and Tacey are three children who should not be alive, their powers are too much, but with a new prophecy looming over the camp they may be just what it needs to survive.
A/N: I am a huge fan of Greek Mythology as a whole, and have been since I first came across it in the 4th grade. As such when I found the Percy Jackson series I was spellbound, and have since reread the first series about ten times, and have just finished re-reading the second part for the first time, and have gotten the desire to write this fanfiction about my three OC's an their story in this world. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review my lovelies!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Theone Tash was pretty certain that her mother didn't actually care about the fact that Theone had gotten into a fight, again, but that she had gotten blood on her brand new dress, again. That's all Stacie Anne Jenning Tash cared about after all, appearances, none more so then Theone and her siblings, Tacey and Taranis, though Theone called them Tacey and Theo, just like they called her Thea, most of the people gave them strange looks since they had such odd names, Taranis didn't though his name was normal.

Theone also got strange looks because she rarely spoke, she never liked to talk in front of others then her family. Her mother was an acceptation to that, since Theone didn't really talk to her mother anymore, not after she turned 13. That had been three years ago, and while she would speak at certain moments, like when asked a question directly, she never started or contributed to her mother's monologues, and Stacie had never seemed to need her to.

Tonight was different though, she could feel it, her mother was ranting and raving and just being loud in general, but this time it was about a fight that she had been part of, which had ended with the other girl bloody on the floor. Everyone thought that because Theone didn't speak she was weak, but that wasn't even close to the truth.

Theone knew martial arts, she knew how to fence, and she knew how to be as silent as a shadow when the time called for it. This hadn't been one of those times. The opponent had been a girl about Theone's age who had made the mistake of picking on Tacey, little Tacey who turned thirteen in a week, little Tacey who also never spoke, not because of the same reason as Theone but because she could communicate in other ways…magical ways.

Theone and Tacey's names had gotten them into a lot of their fights at schools, mostly because almost anyone who had read about Greek Mythology knew what Tacey was named after, Theone was made fun of because of her brightly colored hair, a beach blonde with sea foam green highlights, her eyes which half the time were deep blue like the sea, or bright blue like ice, and her tan skin that was a constant with Theone, no matter how much sunscreen or how long her clothes were, she tanned, everywhere, all the time.

Sometimes she wondered if her siblings were really her siblings, they all looked so different. Theone was only sixteen, but she was already five foot and seven inches, she weighted about one hundred and sixty pounds, and while if someone read that on paper they would think she was overweight, the weight in question was actually distributed to her chest and backside, she was lean and muscular due to her constant training. Her skin was flawless, no scar to mar her perfection, just freckles, freckles randomly placed on her face across her nose and cheek bones, some light and some dark.

Taranis was different though, he was perfect, he worked out and trained alongside Theone when he wasn't busy with his own specific lessons. All three of them had specific lesson, Theone had singing, piano, and even violin, lessons with a special teacher, Taranis had writing classes, and Tacey…Tacey had one specific subject, art. Painting, sculpting, sketching, you name it Tacey could do it. Taranis would joke sometimes that Tacey was a conduit for the brilliant artists who had passed centuries ago.

Taranis was perfect though, everyone thought so, except him, he would laugh when Theone called him the golden boy, but it was true, he was flawless physically, he was muscular in all the right ways, not overly so, skin tanned just right, he had a smile that could charm a nun out of her vows, his hair was usually cut medium length and curled around his head, usually people weren't sure if his hair was natural, the brown was light, like gold and he had blonde highlights smattered through it. He stood at six feet three inches, and he was only seventeen! It was his eyes though that drew everyone in, his eyes were like their mothers, green like fresh leaves. That was literally how her mother described them each and every time she praised him.

Tacey though, she was different in so many ways. First being that she was pale like the moon, her skin was clear, only small scars on her upper arms and collarbone ruined the perfect canvas. They had been in an accident when Tacey was young, she had gotten hurt badly but it hadn't stopped the small child from continuing on with her life, even now. Her hair was pitch black, with blue highlights in it, and went straight down her back, though it was usually tied in a bun to keep it out of her face. Her frame was five feet and two inches and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon. She was only just entering puberty but still she had a bit of curves to her. Tacey would say that she didn't need to look beautiful, she was behind the canvas, it didn't matter to her.

Theone would then lecture her little sister about the importance of self-love and all that hypocritical bullshit. Why was it hypocritical? Because Theone HATED herself, almost as much as she hated her 'gift'. Her voice could enchant anyone, it could force them to do what she wanted, even if they didn't want to. She had learned that the hard way and never wanted to sing again, but her mother had made her take these lessons, thankfully the teacher was immune to her voice.

"Theone Margueritte Tash are you listening to me?"

The sound of her full name being used brought her out of her thoughts and she stared at her mother blankly, confused for a moment, before she sighed and shook her head back and forth, why lie when she would get in more trouble for it later?

"I was asking you if you had everything packed for camp."

Nose wrinkled at that sentence, camp, it was summer and after this fight Theone was certain that the 'camp' wouldn't welcome her…apparently she was wrong. She didn't want to go to camp, she hated being around other people, hated how they stared at her or how some would comment about how she looked so much like her mother, or how she could be a model with her perfect figure and face, so on and so forth, but most of all, she hated to watch them all move away from her when they realized she wouldn't talk to them.

"I do not wish to go to this 'camp' you are shipping myself and my siblings too mother."

There, she had said it, and though she didn't much care for this place, a sick part of her was pleased to see the glassy look in her mother's eyes, knowing her emotions and voice were in fact influencing her mother a bit, but as usual with speaking it didn't take hold and left Stacie disoriented for a few moments, before she rallied herself.

"I have told you that it doesn't matter, I've put this off for too long, and what with Tacey's birthday coming up…"

Anger flashed in Theone's eyes at the mention of her sister's birthday, and the scathing words came through without her approval. "You mean the birthday you will miss yet again, except this time it will be because you are shipping us off to this tiny summer camp in New York, somewhere near Long Island if I remember correctly."

The pleasure returned at Stacie flinched, not from guilt but because Theone's voice and emotions had struck her like a physical blow. She had been learning to do that too, it seemed to be something new she could do which made her infinitely more interested in what else she could do.

But as usual Stacie rallied and gave a deep suffering 'why me' sigh. "This isn't my fault, you and your father both agreed this was what would be best for Tacey!"

"She prefers to be called Tacey, and yes I agreed with him, because you weren't listening as usual." Theone and her siblings were different then normal families, they were both siblings and cousins, they were the children of three brothers, the eldest was Taraniss, the middle son was her father, and then the youngest was Tacey's, though Theone had only met the other two once and that had been last week when all three had arrived on their doorstep, scaring the bejesus out of their housekeeper, who had started babbling in Greek, and threw herself at their feet.

Stacie had been mortified at the display, but had been deeply pleased at the visit of all three men. Theone knew the truth, because she had been listening, because she had demanded to be in on this meeting, and because she knew that it would be important that she know everything.

The men had talked about this camp half blood, how it was a safe place for the three of them to go, how they would be safe from the things that hunted them. Stacie had been adamant that nothing was hunting her children, that they were making it all up to frighten her into sending them far away.

Theone had known better, the monsters were real, and they were hunting them. She had the scars to prove it, though she'd always explained them away when asked, or would sing a bit to distract the person so that they wouldn't remember what they had been asking about. She had watched the three men and her mother argue until the older of them was almost sparking he was so angry.

Finally, tired of the arguing, she had spoken up, had set her mother straight, and then had turned to regard the three men, who in turn watched her. She found out everything about this camp, she wasn't about to send her siblings into this place without knowing anything and everything she could after all.

She had then agreed to go, and bring the other two with her, ignoring her mother's ranting and tone, until her head ached and she had turned her abilities on her, something she had only ever done once, and had silenced her. Of course, that had seemed to disturb the second man, but she hadn't cared then and she still didn't.

After it had all been decided Theone had shown them out, though the second man stopped her and spoke to her, telling her that she could learn how to control her abilities at this camp, he would send someone to show her how to do this. She of course had not believed him, after all she couldn't even control it and she had lived with it for 16 years…

Theone came back to the present as she heard one of the doors in the mansion close with a snap, and she stood, holding her hand up to stall her mother's complaining. "We are packed and ready to go. We will be leaving as soon as Taranis's lessons are done."

This was how it was, always, since Theone had been five and nearly drown, her mother had lost what little sanity she had had left, leaving Taranis in charge while she had gone 'on vacation'. Taranis hadn't been up to the task though, and so she had taken over and had never stopped even after her mother had come home. She wasn't stupid, she knew her mother had been taken to an insane asylum when she had a mental breakdown, and she was certain Tacey knew as well, but they kept up the illusion. It was simply easier that way.

She watched the steps as her younger sister came down holding a large canvas bag, which made Theone smile widely. Tacey never went anywhere without her art supplies, the large canvas bag held her 'travel kit' which was a large drawing tablet, a tin of colored pencils which was her medium of choice, as well as a professional photography camera. Tacey preferred to sketch real life but when they were in a hurry she would take pictures of her inspiration for later.

"Should I have Maria go and make sure your bags are packed properly?" She teased her sister, who stared at her blankly for long moments, before she turned and darted back up the stairs as she knew she would, Tacey never packed properly the first time around, she always managed to pack her art supplies first and then after being reminded packed properly the second time. Theone would still send Maria, their head maid to double check, just to be positive it was done right. They would be gone for months after all, she didn't want anything that Tacey might need left behind on accident because she hadn't been paying attention.

Watching the stairs now, her mind wandered once more, she was thinking now about what this new place would mean for them, what it would mean for her especially. Apart from her siblings Theone had always been alone, she had never participated in group projects when she had gone to elementary school, she'd even kept herself when she had gone to recess. She didn't know how to make friends, what would it take she wondered, to let someone else inside her defenses…?

Another door opened, but this one slammed shut with enough force to rattle the chandelier. Sighing to herself, Theone pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to fight off another headache, she found she got them more often now then when she was younger. Watching the stairs she saw Taranis stalking down them, an older man moving quickly to try and catch up to him.

"For the last time Albert I am NOT taking those jaffing pills!"

Now she bit her lower lip to keep from smiling, they didn't curse, instead they used a different language, one Theone had read from a book series, it sounded better then the words they would normally use. Though the smile left her face when they came closer, the mask was back in place, she couldn't afford to let it slip again.

"Simmon, why are you harassing my brother?" Her voice was smooth as silk, hiding the anger she felt at the subject she knew was the cause of this all. One year ago Taranis had attacked a student at their school, and though Theone knew that the student had been a monster, hunting for Tacey, she hadn't been able to stop her mother from taking him to a doctor who he had been prescribed an antipsychotic by the doctor. That has been when she first realized that no one saw the monster's, and no one believed them, no one except the head maid and head butler. Simmon was neither, he was Taranis's personal butler, meaning he watched her brother like a hawk. Which at time was a good thing, but now was not one of them.

Black eyes turned to regard Theone, and she stared into them, Simmon knew his place, and it was not to badger him about taking something with him. "My Lady, I was helping Lord Taranis finish his packing when I noticed that he had not packed the medication he had been given for this month…"

She wasn't stupid, Simmon reported to the state about their household and he was not pleased at being forced to stay behind during this camp, but she also knew that if her brother didn't do as told there was a chance he could be taken from the house. He was only 17 and while it was legal in most cases, this was not one of them.

"Take the pills with you Taranis. We can't leave them behind…" Her tone was flat and her eyes turned from Simmon's to look at her brother, stormy blue eyes meeting hers and seeing the steel in them, he relented, as he always did…after all, he didn't need to physically TAKE the medication, he never did, she would throw them away as always.

"Yes sister…" He looked at Simmon and glared darkly, but the older Asian butler bowed to them both and headed back up the stairs to pack the medication. "I should follow and make sure he doesn't unpack anything…" Then her brother left too, leaving her with her mother again, and she rubbed at her forehead.

"This camp had better damn well be worth it mother, I turn seventeen next year…" Cool eyes regarded the starlet who sat in her usual chair, watching the muscles in her slender body tense as Theone delivered her final warning to her. "As per the agreement, when I reach legal age everything becomes mine…this house…" She moved towards her mother. "The money…the cars, the estates…everything you won will become mine…" With each word she moved closer, and placed her hands on the armrests, staring straight into hazel depths, and she relished the fear in them before finishing her words. "I would HATE for the media to hear about your little siesta's in 'Cambridge'."

She watched her mother's spine stiffen and she raised an eyebrow, before the woman slouched and Theone stood upright, straightening her jacket and watching the woman before her, someone she had always considered a child, not a mother, ad it was all she could do not to deliver the final blow to that ego, but she resisted, and turned away, and left to go see to her own packing. After all, she had her own maids to handle.


End file.
